Eurovision Song Contest: Edinburgh
The is the eighteenth official Eurovision: OFIBTY Song Contest and took place in Edinburgh, United Kingdom after Ellie Simpson win with "Wounds" the previous contest. There were five cities considered to host the contest, Edinburgh, London, Manchester, Swansea, and York. Edinburgh was eventually chosen. 45 countries competed in the contest. The contest saw the return of two semi-finals. It was also the first contest where the pre-qualifying round was used, the ten worst placing countries in the previous contest compete for the last five positions in the semi-finals. There were four extra pre-qualified countries (the rest of the top 5 in the previous edition) in addition to just the host country. The contest was hosted by English TV presenter Matilda Murray and Scottish comedian Stevie O'Hare. Location Bidding process There were five cities considered to host the contest, Edinburgh, London, Manchester, Swansea, and York. Edinburgh was eventually chosen. Allocation draw The countries were split into five separate pots, determined by recent voting and geographical area. The countries in each pot were then divided into the three semi-finals. One pot contained nine countries, three contained eight, and one contained seven. Participants Semi-final 1 |- | | | | | | |- | | | | | | |- | | | | | | |- | | |Misha Kolosov |"Begging" |– | |- | | | | | | |- | | |Markos Konstantinidis |"Pepromeno" (Πεπρωμένο) |''Destiny'' | |- | | |Van der Waal |"Forever" |– | |- | | | | | | |- | | |Mirlinda Prela |"Send My Love" |– | |- | | |Katja Jaakkola |"Me ei olla enää me" |''We aren't we anymore'' | |- | | |Jacob Lu |"Desire" |– | |- | | |Ellie Born |"5:15" |– | |- | | |Aurora |"Bad Boys" |– | |- | | |Elias Bauhaumer |"Super Dooper Rapper" |– | |- | | |Natalie Möller |"Bombtastic" |– | |- | | |À La Mode |"Lighthouse" |– | |- | | | | | | |- | | |Run Run Run |"Rule the World" |– | |- | | | | | | |- | | |Anna Janikowska |"On Top of the World" |– | |- |- |} Semi-final 2 |- | | | | | | |- | | |Black Bird |"Don't Do Sadness" |– | |- | | |Sophia Economou |"I Really Like You" |– | |- | | |Elijah Blue |"Dreamed Out Daydreams" |– | |- | | |Irsko |"Slunce jde dolů" |''The sun goes down'' | |- | | | | | | |- | | |Ira Benčić & Nataša Matić |"Pretty Girls" |– | |- | | |Lejla Kovač |"So Over You" |– | |- | | |Hundidkoo |"North Star" |– | |- | | | | | | |- | | |Viktorija Auza |"Puse tagad" |''Party now'' | |- | | |Lily Loo and the Disturbed |"Queens" |– | |- | | |Daniela Abessolo |"Más" |''More'' | |- | | |Liana Hummel |"Maybe I Like It" |– | |- | | | | | | |- | | | | | | |- | | | | | | |- | | | | | | |- | | | | | | |- | | |Gabriela Jánská |"Hyperventilating" |– | |- |} Second Chance |- | | | | | | |- | | | | | | |- | | | | | | |- |} |- | | | | | | |- | | | | | | |- | | | | | | |- |} Final |- | | |Hannah Carlson |"Hurricane" |– | |- | | |Ísa Ádám |"Heaven" |– | |- | | |Borislav Drinčić |"Ujutru" (Ујутру) |''In the morning'' | |- | | | | | | |- | | |Nela Kučerá |"Bulletproof" |– | |- |} Category:Eurovision Song Contest XVIII Category:Eurovision Song Contests